Saga X: Book Two - The Realization of Loss
by Roll Light-Hibiki
Summary: Now that the ancient city has vanished,Xavier is left alone to try to solve the mystery of the Repliroids and rescue Zero before it's too late.
1. Hello

Wow, Saga X still remains here even after all these years. How about that?

I'm sorry to inform everyone that I am no longer writing this story, at least not in a fanfic format. Saga X was a wonderful experience for me but I reached a point in my life where I realized there was only so much a person could do with another creator's characters.

Now don't despair! Saga X STILL exists as an original novel called "Artifice of Utopia" and you can find information on it in my Livejournal

http:// enelar. livejournal. com (remove the spaces)

You'll need a Livejournal account to join my writing journals. I still haven't found a decent public place to post my work.

You can also contact me at if you're interested in my writings. larxene AT verizon. net (remove the spaces and use the at symbol) I need feedback, going original is so hard!

I'd like to thank everyone still reading my work. Thank you for all your kind words and thank you for enjoying my little daydreams.

Enelar aka "Roll-Chan"


	2. The Realization of Loss 1-1

The Realization of Loss Chapter One Part One ****

The Realization of Loss Chapter One Part One

Zero regained consciousness slowly, the black curtain over his vision lifting as he opened his eyes. He found himself still in the place where he had fallen though it was very different now…The large trees that had shaded the ruins were gone replaced by flowering fields of high grass. He felt dizzy and sick to his insides as he came to his senses.

"x….xavier..?" he whimpered softly.

"He's gone." Sigma said from behind him.

Zero tried to sit up despite the ache in his body, turning slowly.

"You….what did you do to me? I never wanted to leave them behind forever, I want to go home!" Zero said.

"You are home." Sigma said coldly. "This is your home now."

"No, you tricked me. I want to go back to my _real _home!" Zero spoke and went to get on his feet.

A sharp pain shooting through his foot stopped him. His thrusters had burned into the bottoms of his feet, walking was bound to be extremely painful and difficult at best. Zero slid back to the ground, helpless and feeling defeated.

"It was futile to try and escape. Don't you think we had this planned, Zero? I knew this would come to be long before you were..born though I'll admit, I didn't count on X finding out in time." Sigma said thoughtfully.

"X???" 

"Don't you remember calling him that or haven't you recalled that time yet?" Sigma asked, gazing curiously at Zero. "Hmmn….obviously you haven't. The confused look on your face says it clearly. All in good time Zero, you have far to go but I'll personally see to it that you get there."

Zero's breath caught in his throat as glittering tears formed in the corners of his eyes, the realization of the seriousness of the situation just beginning to set into his bewildered mind.

"I..I want to go home!! Please..!" He sobbed, teardrops spilling down his cheeks.

Sigma's features twisted angrily as he looked down at the weeping robot.

"If only you could see what you've become! A shell of what you once were!" He growled in a deep voice. "You're a sniveling weeping child! Is this what being with X has done to you? It's made you weak inside. It certainly will be a challenge to restore you to your proper state since I can see quite plainly you're not going to co-operate now."

Zero trembled fearfully, his eyes fixed on Sigma. He had never felt so terrified in his whole life. He would rather be cowering before his father, at least he knew what Blues was capable of. Sigma could do anything to him…..

"You could make this much easier and co-operate Zero.. Don't you remember how anxious you were before we left? All that's changed is that I've taken you away from those who hate and hurt you. We're in a safe place where you can recover in peace." Sigma spoke with a slight smile.

Zero scooted away from Sigma, not trusting him anymore.

"………..I want…Xavier!!! Let me go h-home, please!" He pleaded. "I want to go home!"

The smile faded from Sigma's lips only to be replaced by burning rage. His red eyes glowed bright with fury as he clenched his fist tight.

"Damn you Zero! How can you _still _feel that way for him after all he's done to you!? How can you still be so pure after all the Hell you've been through!?" He cried, the tone of his voice making Zero cringe more. "I see that this will indeed be difficult, I thought it would be easier to turn you. Your own memories should have aided me but it's obvious that it will be a struggle and if it is to be so, there is no more need for me to be civil about it."

Sigma grabbed hold of Zero roughly with out warning, tossing the small robot over his shoulder like a rag doll. It took Zero a moment to react, his loud and pain-filled screams coming only after it was too late to pull free.

"Scream all you want little one, no one can hear you." Sigma said tauntingly.

Undaunted, Zero continued to scream with all that was in him. He cried for Xavier, for his mother, for anyone to come help him as Sigma carried him back into the city. He struggled, kicking and punching but it was in vain. Sigma's grip was much too strong and Zero's blows were like the taps of a kitten's paw against his armored body. 

Out of breath and energy, he wept in defeat, shuddering as he imagined all the terrible things that were going to happen to him now. A sick feeling grew inside of him. Was Sigma going to…….kill him? No! He wasn't ready to die! He had so much left that he wanted to do in life. The very thought caused him to tense, fighting to get free from Sigma's iron grasp once more with renewed strength. The mocking laughter he got in response destroyed any hope he had left.

Back at Sigma's tower, the Repliroid Lord carried his prize through the hallway without a sound. The glaring eyes of several unknown Repliroids fell upon him as he passed them by, their once friendly faces turned cruel and sinister. The door to a room was opened, it was the same room Xavier had been brought to earlier, and Sigma threw Zero inside. He hit the floor hard with a painful yelp.

"I'll be back for you later. Until then, do try to calm down." Sigma spoke with a slight smile and with that, he left.

The door was shut tightly, the sound of a lock being turned followed shortly after. With a whimper, Zero tried to stand but the pain was still too much. He resigned himself to staying on the floor until his wounded foot healed a bit more or until someone came to move him, which ever came first.

I'm going to die…….. he said to himself as his gaze wandered across the room. I….I must be some chosen sacrifice, they're going to kill me. I'll never see my home again…I'll never see Xavier or anyone again….

He bit his lip hard, not even noticing the small trickle of blood that ran down his chin. 

Should have listened to Xavier… he thought to himself as his eyes focused on the door. Why didn't I go home with him? He's always telling me I don't think before I act..he always said it would get me killed someday…he…he was right…

He shut his eyes with an anguished sob, no tears came, there were none left to cry.

I'm only sixteen! I haven't even kissed anyone yet, I haven't beat Absolutely the Last Fantasy 7, I……..I can't..die….. he lamented and curled up on his side like a frightened child seeking comfort in his own body warmth. What have I done………what have I gotten myself into this time…..?

Zero, Sigma and Repliroid are copyrights of Capcom of Japan, who just released more Street fighter games…yay -_-

Xavier, Arasa and others are copyright of Roll Chan Productions, devoted to stopping mindless fighting games

No money is made off this project, just headaches and wasted time.

Send all comments to this spiffy new address: zero_repliroid_hunter@yahoo.com (The other one has been deleted..long story)

var PUpage="76001072"; var PUprop="geocities"; yvSM=0;yvVP=0;var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 


	3. The Realization of Loss 1-2

The Realization of Loss Chapter 1-2 

The Realization of Loss Chapter One Part Two

_"He's gone….."_

It was the only thought left in Xavier's mind as he knelt on the ground, the reed flute clutched tightly in his hand.

_"He's….gone….."_

Heavy footsteps pounded behind him, the sound of several robots running towards their destination all at once. Xavier turned sharply, startled by the noise.

"Xavier! Thank the Goddess!!" Rock called out as he approached his face a mask of worry. "What in the Hell just happened here?? Zor said a gate the size of the entire city opened up, we were lucky to get out of its way! Are you alright?? Where's Zero??"

Xavier met Rock's gaze uneasily, a heavy, sick feeling spreading through him as he spoke the words.

"Zero's….he's……..he's gone…." 

"WHAT!?!?" Rock cried in shock.

Zor's mouth fell open and he shook his head slowly. If Zero had fallen into that gate…there was no telling where he was now. Xavier closed his eyes, bowing his head in shame.

"I..I tried to save him but…we didn't make it. Lord Sigma took him. This was all some plot to get Zero…he took Zero!" Xavier spoke, half-enraged and half-choked with disbelief.

"Sigma took him?!? Where? Why??" Rock questioned.

"I…don't know…." He replied, opening his eyes to stare at the ground. "He said something about taking Zero far away where he belonged and that the world would be his now after waiting so long. I didn't understand any of it."

"Forte…take your men and search the area, look for any traces of the city or of Zero." Rock ordered.

"The city is long gone, dad." Zor chimed in. "When the energy from the gate dissipated, it had already vanished. My scanner isn't picking up on any biomechanical lifeforms except us now.."

"I want the area checked anyhow, just in case! I'm not going to accept Zero is really gone until we done a thorough search.. Call for a few more men to join us here Forte, we have a lot of ground to cover." Rock said, Forte only nodded and said not a word. "Xavier, I'll take you back home."

"NO!" Xavier objected, looking up into Rock's eyes once more. "I'll help look too, there has to be some clue to where they went! He couldn't have just taken Zero away forever!!"

He got to his feet quickly, still holding the flute tightly in his hand like a priceless treasure. Rock almost voiced an objection, not wanting the young man involved any further but held it back seeing the intense determination in Xavier's violet eyes. Zero was like a brother to him, he needed to be there even though he was too upset to be much help. Once upon a time, Rock had felt like that for the one he considered his brother too….

"Alright Xavier..but be careful. I'll have one of the Enforcers go with you."

"I will be." He replied with a slight nod.

"_Zero…._

I'll find you…"

The fiery afternoon sun was blazing over the quiet clearing in the woods as the groups Rock had sent out finally met up again after several hours searching. None looked as if they had any good news to speak of. Rock bit his lip as he went to speak, hesitant to ask what had been found. He already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry dad." Zor spoke first, before he even inquired. "There's nothing, the city is gone, Zero is gone."

Rock bowed his head for a moment at the words. He had expected this but it still made him ache painfully. A child had just vanished without a trace….this was a disaster.

"I see…..did anyone here find otherwise?" He asked, hoping against reason that maybe there had been some clue even if it was only a small one.

"Nothing."

"Empty.."

"No sign of him."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Damn it!" Rock cursed quietly under his breath. "What are we going to do now…"

He sighed deeply and glanced back to the robots gathered before him. It was only then that he noticed the obvious. 

"Wait….where's Xavier?" 

"He won't stop searching." Forte snorted. "I called for Korjo to come back but the damn kid won't give up."

"I thought so. Tell me where they are and I'll bring them back here." Rock said with another heavy sigh.

"About a half a mile east." Forte replied. "Korjo is losing patience.."

"Alright…take Zor back to Hakari City then meet me back here, we'll have to close off this area." 

"Fine. Consider it done..sir." Forte spoke, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Rock pretended not to hear the patronizing tone. He'd let Forte slide this time, if he had not been so focused on the crisis at hand he might have said something about the Wily bot's attitude.

"Study those samples you took when you get back to the lab Zor and tell your mother to look after Xavier for me, Ryoga won't be back from his dojo until tonight." He said to his son as he began to walk away.

"I will, I'll do what I can." Zor answered.

"Let's hope it's enough." Rock replied softly.

"One more sweep..please! I think I saw something!" Xavier pleaded to the stony faced Enforcer.

Korjo gazed at Xavier sternly, folding his arms over his dark armored chest.

"Please…! It was a glint of gold, it could be Zero's hair."

"Don't be foolish." The Enforcer replied. "I saw nothing, we've patrolled this area five times already at your instance. It was probably a wildflower just like last time anyhow."

"No, It didn't look like a flower petal. I've got to check it just to make sure." Xavier insisted.

"It's well past the hour we were suppose to reunite with Commander Forte, we're late enough already." Korjo shook his head.

"But…I just know we have to be close, I can feel it in the air." Xavier insisted as he headed back towards the forest.

He was not going to wait for Korjo's approval, not when Zero's life was at stake.

Korjo let out a frustrated growl. He was half tempted to just grab the young man and drag him back to the rendezvous point before Commander Forte came looking for them both but he'd surely be in more trouble if he roughly handled the youngest prince of Meika.

Either way he was screwed.

"We don't have time for this!" He called out to Xavier, his impatience evident in his tone of voice.

"Just one more sweep!!" Xavier called back.

The Enforcer shook his head. That kid was stubborn, beyond reasoning, and unfortunately he was stuck with him for the time being. A light tap on the shoulder stopped him from moving forward to catch up with his charge.

"Korjo, go to the rendezvous place." Rock spoke softly from behind him, nearly giving him a "heart attack" from his sudden and unexpected appearance.

Korjo turned quickly out of instinct and training, assuming a defensive stance until his eyes met with Rock's and he knew for sure that it wasn't a trap. He immediately saluted the Lord of Meika out of respect. 

"I'll take care of Xavier, you're dismissed." 

"Thank you, Sir." Korjo said, acknowledging the order with a slight nod before teleporting away in a flash of color.

Rock gazed out over the open field before him, sighting Xavier by the base of a huge tree where the dense forest began. Even from this distance, it wasn't hard to see the determination written on the young mans face as he pushed aside the foliage, looking for some clue to lead him to his lost friend. He wasn't going to give up easily, Rock knew all too well that it meant accepting Zero was gone and in Xavier's current state of mind, he just couldn't face that.

The grass rustled softly beneath his feet as he approached his stepson. He could already tell this was not going to be easy. If there was one thing Xavier had inherited from his human father, it was his determination. Very alert and strongly aware of his surroundings, Xavier glanced up when he heard the movement of the grass, brushing his sweat soaked purple bangs out of his face as his eyes met Rock's.

"Rock!! You guys found Zero??" He called out excitedly.

Rock was hesitant to answer him. 

"Xavier, c'mon we need to head back to the rendezvous point."

"GREAT!! So you did find him!!" Xavier cheered. "I knew he was around here, thank the Goddess!" 

"Xavier….."

"So is he alright?? I bet he's really freaked out. I'm going to be so glad to get back home with him, I don't even care how much we both get punished!"

"Xavier…Zero's gone, we didn't find him."

"But…..you guys had to, you looked everywhere right??" Xavier blinked.

Rock sighed deeply, his gaze falling to the grass for a moment as he tried to think of the best way to say what he had to.

"Well, we'll just keep searching until we find him!" 

"No Xavier." Rock's blue eyes met Xavier's once more. "He's not here, the city isn't here. There's no use in continuing to search this area for what's long gone. We're going back to Hakari, Zor's going to run some-"

"You want to give up!?!?" Xavier interjected. "No! I know Zero's still here, I can feel it!"

"There's nothing here except us. We're searched and scanned everything, if Zero was here his energy readings would have shown up. Xavier, Lord Sigma and his Repliroids are gone, there's nothing more we can do from here." Rock spoke with regret. "I'm sorry.."

Xavier's features twisted in anger at the words he did not want to listen to.

"Then I'll look by myself!" He scowled, turning to go deep into the forest.

"Xavier!"

Rock's small but strong hand gripped Xavier's arm and pulled him back firmly. The young man gasped in shock and spun around quickly to voice a protest.

"He's _not_ here Xavier." Rock spoke willfully, silencing him before he had a chance to object. "If Zero is here…then he's dead. There are _no _life readings except our own! We have to get back, your brother is going to figure this out in the lab and I am not leaving you here."

Xavier shook his head in denial, his lip trembling as he bit down on it. No, that just couldn't be! He didn't want to even think about that possibility.

"………"

"Xavier……Zero is where ever that Lord took him. We're not going to find him or the city here." Rock said softly. "Let's go home, Roll's probably worried."

"Sigma wanted Zero for something…" Xavier mumbled.

The scene played itself out again in his mind.

__

"We're going away and Zero is coming with us. We've been waiting for this moment for five hundred years. At last..the world will be ours again!"

The city is gone..

Sigma is gone…

Zero………

He closed his eyes as the inevitable truth he had tried to deny for the past few hours washed over him. 

Zero..is gone……

Zero..isn't here anymore..

He realized with a sharp pain that any further searching in this area was futile. The only way to find Zero would be to find Arasa and it was obvious the ancient city wasn't here anymore. 

"I don't want to give up……." Xavier spoke aloud to himself.

"We're not, I refuse to." Rock replied. "We will find Zero and I'll take care of Lord Sigma. There's just nothing else we can do here right now. That city had some pretty unique readings, if it's anywhere on the island Zor will locate it"

"But…what if it's not?" Xavier opened his eyes as he asked the question.

"Then we'll search the seven worlds until we do find it." Rock answered. 

The idea of that was mind boggling, they could literally end up searching forever! Did it matter? There was no way Xavier was giving up on Zero, he didn't care what Hell he had to put himself through. This was his fault, he had brought Zero along. He had even insisted on it. Whatever happened to his best friend was entirely his responsibility. He was to blame.

"C'mon son." Rock gently urged. "Let's get going."

Xavier nodded slowly, Rock was right. There was nothing else he could do here. He took his stepfathers' hand and they both teleported away.

Rock, Forte, Roll and others are copyrights of Capcom of Japan – They don't make crap!

Xavier, Arasa and others are copyrights of Roll Chan Productions – We make crap because it's fun!

No profit was made off this fic (Like anyone would really pay to read it)

Next up – You were wondering about Zero…weren't you?

var PUpage="76001072"; var PUprop="geocities"; yvSM=0;yvVP=0;var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 


	4. The Realization of Loss 1-3

The Realization of Loss Chapter One Part Three 

The Realization of Loss Chapter One Part Three

The door burst open unexpectedly sending a startled chill through the young robots body. He woke abruptly from his horrific nightmares, cruel laughter still ringing in his ears as his eyes blinked opened, focusing on his surroundings only to find his dreams were reality. He was still trapped, still in that little room lying helpless on the cold floor. The only difference from before was that he had company.

"Doesn't look like much, does he?" A gruff voice commented.

"Doesn't look like anything at all." The reply came.

Zero took a deep trembling breath, his eyes falling upon the gleaming metal legs of the tall, animal-like Repliroids standing over him imposingly. As he lifted his head, his gaze moved up their bodies, noting the heavy well-polished armor. He knew them. They had been at the bar that night, singing and cheering with him.

"…please……" He whispered sleepily.

"Pathetic." One snorted. "He begs like a human, just like Lord Sigma said."

The other only shook his head with a frustrated sigh.

"C'mon, let's get him to the throne room."

Zero cringed as they bend down to roughly grab hold of him. 

"No..! Please!!" 

There wasn't much he could do to fend them off, his body was weak and aching from his earlier struggle. They pulled him to his feet, each grabbing hold of one side of him and holding him between them like a helpless rag doll. A whimper escaped his lips as his wounded foot touched the cold, hard floor, forced to bear some of his weight as he was made to walk forward. Neither Repliroid acknowledged his fear or his pain.

This had to be it, they were taking him off to be their chosen sacrifice. His trembling breaths would be his last in this lifetime all because he wanted to belong, because he believed he'd been accepted as someone special. Lord Sigma lied to him, they all had lied to him and now, he was going to pay the price for trusting their words. All he could think of was his impending death as he was walked through the halls.

The throne room was full. Repliroids stood close to the walls with their eyes focused on Lord Sigma who sat in his raised chair, waiting quietly for his guards to return. Vava shifted a bit behind him, a bit annoyed with standing at attention for so long. There was a hushed silence as Zero was finally brought in, shuddering in terror. The two Repliroids stopped directly in front of the stairs leading to Sigma's throne and forced the frightened child down on his knees against his will, holding him firmly into position before their Lord.

Sigma's red eyed gaze roamed over Zero's features, studying the panic etched on his face. It was an alien emotion to him, even more alien to see it in the eyes of a fellow machine. Zero whimpered, warm, stinging tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hmph..so _this _is the great Zero, pitiful." One guard taunted.

"Silence!" Sigma roared.

The Repliroid immediately stiffened up and fell silent at the command.

"….please..please just let me go." Zero wailed, a heavy shudder passed through his body.

"Stop your whining, Zero. You sound like a sick child crying for its mother." Sigma snarled. "I never thought I'd see you this way and quite frankly, it makes me ill."

"..Just send me home!! I'm not a "chosen one", I'm just a kid! Please..(sob)..please don't kill me!" Zero pleaded.

"Kill you?" Sigma spoke, raising an eyebrow at the sobbing robot before him. "Where ever did you get that idea? I don't have any intentions of killing you…at least not yet."

He rose slowly from his chair, his mantle billowing behind him as he made his way down the steps in slow, even strides. Zero wanted to take a step back from him as he came closer but the grip of the guards beside him tightened the moment they felt him flinch.

"Dear Zero..you see, you're just too valuable alive at this point for me to even think of ending your existence, miserable as it may be." He spoke in a smug tone, looking down on the blonde haired youth as he stopped to stand in front of him "I didn't wait this long for your birth just so I could slaughter you, where's the fun in that?"

Sigma placed his fingers on Zero's chin, raising the frightened boys gaze so that it met his own. His lips curled into a smile that made Zero's insides ache.

"No..I have plans for you. You're a very special creature, you possess inside of you a power great enough to conquer the world and I intend to make it mine. That's why I lured X here, I knew you'd be with him. It's a pity that game had to end so suddenly, I was enjoying the masquerade. It's almost a shame that you decided to stay so quickly, we could have had much more fun." Sigma chuckled softly as he drew back his hand from Zero's face.

"W-what a-a-are you going to d-do to me?" Zero asked meekly.

The Repliroid Lord grinned wickedly as the question was asked. He looked down upon Zero like a predator standing over its intended prey, readying to deal the fatal blow.

"Whatever I wish to little one." His regal voice spoke. "You'd be surprised at the things you can live through."

Zero uttered a small gasp of horror at the mere thought of what the words meant.

"Of course…if you co-operate this will be much easier on you. I just want a little information and if you give it to me willingly, everything will be fine. Am I making myself clear?" Sigma spoke calmly.

Zero couldn't answer, he only nodded silently unable to find the courage to speak at that moment. He choked back his tears, trying to tell himself that if he just told this monster what he wanted to know, things would be alright, maybe he'd even get to go home.

"Good. I want you to tell me everything you remember about this city. I know you still have the memories, I could see it in your eyes when you stood at the window in my office. Tell me your secrets and I'll be merciful, playing dumb only annoys me."

"But…" Zero began. "I've never been here before..I-I don't know what you want me to tell you.." 

"Don't lie to me." Sigma growled, his eyes flashing a deeper red than before. "I can see the way you look at things, you remember being here. You remember X, you feel the same for him and I know you remember other things as well. Tell them to me!"

"I don't know!!" Zero cringed at Sigma's words. 

"Pity. That's the wrong answer." Sigma spoke.

He drew his hand back quickly, before Zero could even respond, and struck the young child hard in the face with a loud crack. Zero yelped from the sudden pain as his head snapped back, even Blues had never hit him that hard before. 

"Now..perhaps you'd like to try that again?" Sigma spoke in a calm yet mocking voice.

"I..I…d-d-don-n't kn-n-now!!" Zero whimpered pitifully, his eyes tightly closed in preparation of another strike.

A low growl escaped Sigma's lips.

"Stop your whimpering Zero." He hissed. "You always were stubborn but this…this is just pathetic."

From behind Sigma's throne, Vava snorted in disgust as if to agree. This certainly was not what he had expected. All that planning for a sniveling child, Lord Sigma must have had a circuitry glitch. The blonde haired child hardly seemed to be the great warrior he had expected.

Zero didn't answer Sigma, he could no longer find the courage to speak. He kept his eyes shut, his head lowered, not wanting to see the reality around him anymore. He expected at any moment to feel the killing blows. It was all he could think of. Even if he had known exactly what Sigma asked him to say, it would have been lost in his fear-clouded mind. Sigma grew quite impatient with his victims silence, this little act had gone on long enough. He reached out. grabbing some of Zero's golden hair in his hand and pulling on it roughly to force Zero's attention back on him and the matter at hand. The frightened robot let out a startled yelp, his panicked filled eyes flying open suddenly and meeting Sigma's glowing red gaze once more.

"Well…?" Sigma questioned, a hint of frustration in his voice. "Are you going to tell me or must I be unpleasant and force it out of you?"

Zero opened his mouth to speak, to once more plead for his life and swear he knew nothing but only a low, trembling cry came out. New tears stung his eyes and spilled down his wounded cheek only serving to infuriate Sigma more with his display of weak human emotion. 

"Bah, this is getting me nowhere!" Sigma growled, letting go of Zero's hair and backing away. "Take him to the lab, let Serges deal with him and his pitiful whining, he'll be begging for the chance to speak after that."

"Yes Lord Sigma!" 

The guards harshly pulled Zero back up onto his feet, seeming to make sure his wounded foot was forced to bear most of his weight against the hard floor as they dragged him forward. His whimpers and cries echoed through the throne room, drawing the attention of several Repliroids who glanced at him with contempt in their cold eyes. No one spoke a word, they didn't have to, hatred and impending doom hung in the air. Zero cringed knowing that worse torture most likely awaited him where ever he was being taken though it was very hard to imagine anything worse than the vivid images of his own death that filled his mind already. It didn't matter that Sigma had said he would not kill him, Zero felt it deep inside of him – he was going to die and he was terrified.

"It seems your chosen one is the silent type, O' great Lord." Vava commented, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So he is..but not for long. The information I desire must be somewhere in his programming. Serges will find it even if he has to search every circuit in his body." A small smile crossed Sigma's lips as he spoke, knowing the deliciously painful torture Serges would inflict upon the unwilling child. "This was merely a simple setback."

Vava nodded in response, his true reaction hidden behind his facemask.

"We shall see M'lord, we shall see.."

"We shall indeed." Sigma said as he turned towards the direction the guards had taken. "I will see to it personally."

"Stop, STOP.." Zero cried, squirming with all the energy he had left to get loose from the guards strong grip. "P-please…"

"Be quiet!!" One of the Repliroid guards hissed angrily and tightened his hold on Zero's arm.

His partner moved quickly to place the last metal restraint around the boy's wrist, pinning him helplessly to the cold lab table with a low grunt.

"Damn kid still has some fight left in him." The other guard remarked.

"Feh..he's still pathetic, the one Lord Sigma spoke of would have beat us both into the ground." 

Zero kept his eyes on them both, his mind locked into such a panic that he didn't really comprehend what they were talking about. He could feel himself breathing at a rapid pace and the tightness of the restraints on his body. There was no escape from his fate and all he could feel was the pure horror of whatever gruesome death had been planned for him.

"……please…. .." He whimpered, not knowing if he was speaking to the guards or himself.

Footsteps echoed on the hard floor and moved closer to the lab table. Zero shut his eyes, he didn't want to see anymore, didn't want to hear anymore. 

A rather short Repliroid, even smaller than Zero, glanced over the table with dull, emotionless eyes, one open wide like a camera lens, taking in every detail. His features resembled those of the typical old scientist usually found in any human horror movie involving a laboratory. Gleaming white metal served as a moustache and beard, several spikes of it placed atop his head to simulate hair and he was bent over slightly, as if deliberately made to be an old man. His armor, however, shattered any illusions – it being just as heavy looking as any other Repliroids.

"I see you have brought me another..experiment." He said to the guards, his voice had even been made to sound more like that of an aged human male.

"Lord Sigma ordered him brought here." The guard replied.

"Indeed I did. You are both dismissed, Serges and I need to discuss our "guests" fate alone." Sigma spoke softly from the entrance way.

The Repliroid lord seemed to have appeared in the room unnoticed until he had spoken, no one had heard him enter. Despite this, the guards both turned and hurriedly saluted him, moving to leave the lab without another word.

"Lord Sigma, I was expecting you sooner or later." Serges spoke as he checked the restraints on the trembling youth.

"Excellent. I hope you're well prepared. This task could prove to be a test of your abilities." Sigma replied and moved closer to the lab table.

"So this is him then?" Serges asked, dull red eyes meeting Sigma's gaze.

"In the flesh so to speak." Sigma answered with a slight grin.

"Flesh..don't remind me." Serges snorted resentfully, turning to the tray beside him and checking his lab tools.

"Of course, it won't happen again." Sigma replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"So what do you want me to do with him?"

"Well, you see he's being a bit difficult and hiding information from me. Perhaps if you did a full examination, you could aid him in remembering." 

A twisted grin crossed the scientist's face.

"A full examination, I'd be glad to, it's been ages since I've had something new to tinker with."

Sigma smiled slightly at the old man's response.

"I figured that but do keep in mind that I prefer to have him still functioning after you've had your…fun."

"Of course my Lord, I'll make sure to put him back together in working order." Serges spoke as he picked up a tool from his table and admired the way it gleamed in the artificial light. 

"Good. You have my consent to do whatever you deem necessary. I'll be extremely disappointed if you fail me Serges….you do remember what happened the last time you didn't quite succeed, don't you?" Sigma deepened his voice, the last few words sounding full of malice.

"I do my Lord…it will never happen again.." Serges replied as he kept his gaze on the sharp bladed tool in his hand.

"I certainly hope so for your sake." 

The Repliroid Lord cast his gaze down to Zero's trembling body, his face taking on a curious look as he brushed the tips of his fingers over a swollen spot on the robot's cheek.

"You bruise just like a human would….Fascinating…" He spoke softly to himself. "Your secrets will be mine soon enough though, Little One, you can't hide from the one who knows you best." 

He drew his hand back, slightly surprised by the lack of reaction from his "toy".

"I wish to know everything you find out about him Serges, every detail."

"I will record everything Lord Sigma." Serges promised.

"Good…then I'll leave you to your work." Sigma spoke and turned, his mantle flowing regally behind him as he made his way to the door.

"I won't disappoint you! This will be my most thorough examination ever!" Serges called to him but no reply came.

The old Repliroid turned his attention back to his victim and smiled as he realized panic had completely taken over Zero's senses. That made it all the more fun, torturing a panic-stricken victim by driving them to the brink of insanity, making them pray to even the most vile of deities for the pain to end. It had been too long since he had indulged himself in the screams of a helpless creature and felt the power of knowing a living being was completely at his mercy.

"Oh yes…" He spoke in a low and demented voice, red eyes sparkling with eagerness "I will do the most thorough examination ever…"

He broke into gleeful laughter turning to the insane cackling of a madman as it filled the room and echoed through the darkened hallways..

Saga X is Copyright 1995-2001 of Roll-Chan Productions and may not be reproduced in any form without written consent from the author.

Sigma, Zero and others are Copyrights of Capcom Japan and are used without permission.

No money or other personal gain is being made off this fic because..um..it sucks.

Anxiety attacks courtesy of Serges acting weird –bops him-

Next up: X and the Rhythm of love (just kidding..we hope)

var PUpage="76001072"; var PUprop="geocities"; yvSM=0;yvVP=0;var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 geovisit(); 


	5. The Realization of Loss 1-4

The Realization of Loss Chapter One Part Four

It was too quiet.

Xavier sighed softly to himself as he waited in the hallway, his gaze cast to the floor in shame. He knew he was suppose to be in his room resting while Rock took care of organizing the enforcers and breaking the bad news to Rhythm but he was too uneasy. He had to do something to help, anything to get Zero back as soon as possible, anything to get rid of the guilt he felt inside.

_"I should have left him here instead of getting some stupid idea about going on a buddy adventure, now he's Goddess knows where. Zero….I'm sorry."_

He knew the first thing he had to do was apologize to Rhythm and assure her that he would not rest until Zero was home but Rock had gotten to her apartment first. Through the door he could hear their muffled voices, no crying or yelling yet which could only mean Rock hadn't gotten around to breaking the news. Xavier knew poor Rhythm was going to be hysterical, Zero was her baby, and he silently cursed himself for causing her the pain of losing him, especially this way. It wasn't fair, he had to fix it. 

Lost in his own thoughts, he barely heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Somehow Roll had known he would be there, call it motherly instinct or a woman's intuition. 

"Xavier, come back downstairs." She spoke.

He raised his head slightly, not really wanting her to be there.

"Mom…I gotta talk to Rhythm, I gotta tell her I'm going to get him back and that it's all my fault. I gotta let her know."

Roll shook her head.

"That's not the world's best idea, there's a reason Rock didn't want you to be here." She said, moving closer to her son.

"Why? Because this is something for adults to handle?? It's my fault, I should have to tell her." Xavier snapped.

"Stop that, you're old enough to know your aunt can be unreasonable and that we have to be careful with her. Rock and I are the only ones she'll listen to." 

Xavier sighed heavily and looked to the floor again.

"Well..I can't just do nothing, mom." 

"You're just as stubborn as your father, once you get an idea in your head you have to follow through with it no matter what…" Roll remarked then paused for a moment. "Xavier…sometimes it's better to wait until there's something you can do to help instead of trying to put the whole thing on your shoulders and rushing off to fix it when there's nothing that can be done."

"But it's my fault. If I wouldn't have been so anxious to go see the site, Zero would still be here." Xavier spoke.

"I wish you had thought it out before rushing off on your own and getting Zero involved but it's much too late now." Roll said with a sigh.

"So I've got to take care of things and find him." Xavier continued.

"Dear, there's nothing for you to do right now." Roll replied in a soft voice. "You've got to understand that."

Xavier bit his lip. No! He couldn't just sit back and do nothing, there had to be something he could do right now. Roll placed her small hand on his arm to offer comfort and support.

"But.." He began.

"No son..don't try to argue anymore. I know you want to jump right into things and put everything back to normal again, both of your fathers are like that too and it always ends badly." She said to him. 

"I just want Zero back…." 

"I know…Rock and your brother need time to figure things out, when they know something I'm sure they'll ask for your help…."

Xavier fell silent, not knowing what else to say. He could go on forever about how it was his fault but his mother was probably right, as much as he wanted to help there wasn't much to be done. At least not yet, as soon as Zor found out where that city had gone, he'd be sure to rescue his best friend and teach Lord Sigma a lesson he wouldn't forget.

"I guess you're right for now." He admitted.

"We can go downstairs and continue this talk, I'll fix you some cocoa and a little something to eat if you'd like." Roll asked.

"Yeah..okay…" He replied. 

As both Xavier and Roll went towards the stairs, the sudden sound of a loud and anguished cry came from behind the door. Xavier turned, knowing it was Rhythm and that Rock had just told her that Zero was gone.

"Auntie Rhythm..!" He exclaimed and pulled away from his mother to head back to the apartment.

"No Xavier, let Rock handle it!" Roll called to him and he froze in his tracks.

Xavier took in a deep breath, resisting every urge to rush into the apartment and tell Rhythm it was all his fault and apologize endlessly while swearing to bring Zero back home. His mother probably knew best, Rhythm had never been one to handle things well. He would tell her later, when she wasn't as hysterical. Maybe by then Zor would find something.

He turned around slowly and walked back to the stairway, feeling useless and very uneasy as he followed his mother back to their home. There was nothing he could do..nothing! Xavier's insides twisted at that fact, knowing Zero must be terrified and at the mercy of the Repliroids. He couldn't shake the image of his best friend crying out for him, cries that for the first time in Zero's life would go unanswered. Knowing there was nothing Xavier could do didn't help his thoughts any. Even Roll's sweet cocoa didn't have its usual calming effect on him. At his mother's request, he returned to his room to try to rest afterwards. For some reason Roll must have thought it would do him some good though Xavier felt much to tense and worried to relax enough to sleep. 

It's funny how after a tragedy, even normal things can suddenly become painful reminders of what was lost. As Xavier opened the door to his room, he was struck by the realization of how empty and quiet it seemed inside. No video games strewn across the floor, the TV wasn't blaring the latest episode of "Navy Sun" and everything was set neatly in it's place, undisturbed. 

__

If Zero were here...

He refused to let himself finish that thought because he knew it would just lead to more agonizing about the situation. As his mother had said there was no use in tearing himself up even more over this, it was better to save that energy and put it to use for something meaningful when the time came. Xavier's thumb slid over the surface of the reed flute still clutched in his hand, never once had it left his grasp, not since Zero had given it to him as he faded away. It felt almost like it was suppose to be there, he hadn't even given it much thought until now when his fingers ran over the small holes carved in the top. He could almost hear Zero playing it... There were times when the young Proto-bot was completely focused and the most beautiful of medleys came from his lips. Xavier could hear one of those now in the back of his mind no matter how hard he tried to put his thoughts elsewhere.

With a heavy sigh, he walked over to his bed and sat quietly on the edge, looking to the reed flute thoughtfully. So many things just didn't make sense. What had Lord Sigma meant by the world would be his again? Why had they been waiting for Zero? Why would Zero choose to stay with them in the city? Why did Lord Sigma want Zero so badly? There was only one way to get the answers to those questions. Setting the flute on his nightstand, Xavier got up and made his way over to the plain wooden dresser where he kept his clothes and slipped open the top drawer. There, sitting atop a pair of well-worn jeans, was a small framed photograph, a picture of himself with Zero at his birthday party last year. Zero had a playful smirk on his face as he made "rabbit ears" behind Xavier's head. Typical...Zero was always so playful and childish.

"What are they doing with you Zero...?" Xavier wondered aloud. "Are you someplace better or are they holding you against your will?"

The latter was more likely, the former was just wishful thinking on Xavier's part. Maybe Zero had been willing to go at one point but that had all changed when the city began to fade away. His panicked expression was still fresh in Xavier's mind. How was he supposed to just sit and do nothing when all he could think of was his best friend's last moments before he vanished? Zero was almost like his kid brother, his closest friend, it had always been his job to look out for him since no one else wanted to. In truth, Xavier cared deeply about Zero, more than he liked to admit and he knew he had gotten Zero into this mess because of his own irresponsibility. It was his job to find Zero, his duty to bring him home.

"Don't worry Zero..." He spoke to the photo. "I'll find you no matter where they've taken you, I promise. Please keep him safe until then, Elistra."

Xavier picked up the picture, walking back to his bed and setting it on his nightstand beside the reed flute before he laid down. His eyes wandering to look to the empty top bunk. It was just another reminder that Zero wasn't there. He shut his eyes so that he couldn't see it anymore, he was only getting himself worked up for nothing. His brother needed time, there was nothing to do until Zor had some information to act on. The soulful melody of the flute was still in the back of his mind as he tried to put himself at ease long enough to get some rest.

__

"Xavier!"

__

"Xavier, oh please!!"

Zero's desperate cries pierced the silence of the darkness. Xavier panted hard as he glanced up from the tall grass, sweat causing his bangs to stick to his face.

__

"ZERO!"

"Xavier!! Goddess it hurts!! Please Xavier, make them stop!!"

His breath caught in his throat at the panicked plea. The blazing sun beat down cruelly on his weary body as he glanced out over the endless plains, tall blades of green grass waved as a light wind blew over them. Before there had been nothing..nothing but pitch blackness but now - 

__

"ZERO??"

There was no sound, no crickets, no birds. Even the wind was silent as it drifted across the field.

__

"ZERO!!! Where are you, I'll come to you!!"

"XAVIER!!!"

The name was a frantic scream this time, the voice trembling. Xavier broke into a run, every part of him ached as if he had strained each muscle he possessed. The ground was dry, the blades of grass sticky with their own sap. He kept his eyes focused ahead though nothing changed, there was nothing new in the distance, just more grass, more field.

__

"PLEASE!! T-they're taking me apart!!! NOOOOO, STOP!!"

_"ZERO!!! Hold on!!! I'm coming!!"_

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

With each step, he felt his own body became heavier, gasping for breath as the field became a blur of green. His legs continued forward but nothing changed, still the same field, the same scenery, he was getting nowhere! 

"ZERO!!! Where are you??"

The only reply was a scream of torment, echoing with terrible agony.

__

"ZERO!!!" 

Xavier growled in frustration, almost crying. His knees grew weak and he felt himself falling..falling....Zero's desperate cries ringing in his ears as he descended further into the darkness.

Falling..

Falling....

"ZERO!!!" 

Xavier gasped as his eyes flew open, his body was covered in cold sweat and trembling from the dream that was still fresh in his mind. It took him a few moments to realize that he was safe in his bedroom, not lost in some endless field, not falling to Goddess knows where.

"Zero...."

He sat up slowly, trying to shake off the remnants of the dream as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He couldn't remember ever having a "nightmare" that vivid before, he could still hear the way Zero had screamed and called for him. His eyes fell upon the empty bunk once more and he felt himself involuntarily wince. 

__

Zero.......was it real? Was that really you crying out for me or just my conscience tormenting me? Mom told me sometimes dreams are visions...

The bedroom door opened with a soft squeak, drawing his attention away from his thoughts.

"Xavier? I heard you cry out, is everything okay?" Roll asked with motherly concern as she stood in the doorway.

Xavier shook his head, his purple bangs falling in his face as he did so.

"I need to see Zor, I gotta find out if he's made any progress." He spoke with a heavy sigh.

"It's still too soon, you only laid down two hours ago...." Roll replied as she frowned.

Xavier shook his head once more and reached to brush his hair out of his violet eyes.

"Mom..I have to, I can't relax, I have to do something." 

Roll sighed heavily, wiping a hand absentmindedly on the white apron she was wearing. Sometimes she swore the stubborn and determined nature that both her husbands and her youngest son displayed was a curse doomed to get them all killed or at the very least, so burdened with worry that they'd fall ill from it. Why was it that they couldn't see the reasoning in waiting, planning and trying to relax when there was nothing that could be done?

"He's still in his lab." Roll said. "But he probably doesn't want to be disturbed, if he had made any breakthroughs, Rock would have let me know."

Xavier got up from his bed slowly, his gaze falling upon the reed flute and the picture on the nightstand as he did.

__

I've got to find him...if that was a vision, he's in pain right now. I can't let him suffer for my mistake...!

"I'm gonna go check just in case. You never know, maybe he needs to question me, maybe I have the last piece of information he needs." Xavier told his mother, trying to hide his growing fear for Zero's safety. 

Roll sighed again, lowering her head and showing obvious objection to the idea.

"There's nothing you can do right now, I wish you'd realize that and save your strength for when there IS some way that you can help." She said in a slightly upset tone of voice.

"I just have to check, it's not like I'm gonna go back to the site..." Xavier replied.

"Alright, go check but when he tells you all you can do now is wait, I expect you to come back here and try to calm down. I'm worried and very scared for Zero too and I hope your brother finds something soon...until then, all we can do is pray and comfort each other."

"I know mom...." Xavier said regretfully, taking one last look at the flute before turning away and walking towards the door.

The lab was in a state that Xavier had never seen it before. Techs were rushing about like headless chickens, hurriedly carrying samples and paperwork back and forth between the various rooms to be tested, retested, read over or stored. The closer he got to Zor's private lab, the more hectic it got and he found himself excusing himself for being in the way so many times that the words might as well have been pasted on his forehead.

__

Everyone's so busy..must be a good sign, maybe they found something!

As he entered the private lab, he nearly ran into two techs that were on their way out. They were in such a rush that he didn't get a chance to apologize. Zor was hunched over his work, his table cluttered with the results of various experiments and tests. Endless computer printouts were strewn around his desk, most had fallen to the floor after being knocked over by a careless tech or two. The expression on the young scientist's face could only be described as irritated. Xavier took his time approaching after noticing the sour mood his brother seemed to be in.

"Yes? What do you ha- oh Xavier. I wasn't expecting you here." Zor spoke to his younger sibling, looking up as the sound of nearing footsteps broke his train of thought. "Did you have something for me?"

"No..I just thought I'd check on you." Xavier replied. "Any clues yet?"

The red haired robot turned his attention back to the task in front of him.

"No, nothing meaningful. I've found out a lot about the energy signature and the soil types but nothing that would help find Zero."

"Dr. Zor, I have another read-out for you. Sectors 699-706 are showing no trace of the Energen readings found at the ancient city or of Zero's signature." A young tech said as she interrupted, peering out from behind Xavier and trying to hand Zor another larger computer printout.

"Set it on my desk." Zor replied and blindly motioned behind him, eyes still focused on the experiment he was working on.

The tech glanced over, sighting the mess of paperwork on the small desk and immediately got a frazzled look on her face.

"Of course Doctor..." She spoke with a nod and excused herself.

"She'll be lucky if she doesn't tip over the whole stack...." Xavier mumbled quietly, watching as she walked away, seeming a bit hesitant to go to the desk and leave the papers there.

"If those sectors are clear, then that city isn't anywhere on Hakari Island...DAMMIT!" Zor swore loudly.

Xavier jumped and took a step back. Zor was the quiet one of the family but he did have a bit of Rock's temper in him and right now, the frustration he must be feeling was probably enough to cause him to blow a gasket. Zor put his hand to his forehead, letting out a frustrated breath and tugging slightly on his flame colored bangs.

"I'll need to run scans on Tokio and Kattelox Island now..." He shut his eyes as he spoke. "That could take days..."

"Brother..?" 

"I've got a lot of work to do Xavier, I really don't have time to discuss my findings or the lack of them with you right now. If I find something or need you for anything, I'll have Lara tell mom or dad and they'll tell you."

"Alright...sure...but-"

"Sorry, I don't have time to elaborate. Xavier, tell mom I'll need a few energy drinks brought up here - no dinner tonight." Zor said as he set his work aside and quickly headed off towards the hallway.

"Sure Zor. I guess I'll see you later when you find something then?" Xavier asked but Zor didn't answer, he only gave a wave behind him as he rushed out of the room.

Xavier just stood by himself for a moment, feeling completely bewildered and at a sudden loss. The way he had figured it, he'd go to the lab, get the news that Zor had found something and help him figure it out, not be left behind by his brother without a second thought. The chaos in the lab continued on as if he wasn't even there. No one paused to notice him except to excuse themselves for being in his way or vice versa.

"Maybe mom was right, maybe there really is nothing I can do...." Xavier muttered disappointedly to himself. "No one seems to need me here right now...."

He glanced about after he had spoken, hoping perhaps that he could spot a situation that would prove his words wrong but there was nothing. No one was calling for his aid, Zor hadn't suddenly changed his mind and rushed back to ask him to offer his assistance. He was only getting in the way. He was useless.

Lowering his head in disappointment, he realized that his mother had been right, all he could do was wait and hope that an answer would show itself soon..until then, Goddess only knew where Zero was and what Lord Sigma was planning to do with him. All Xavier could really do to help was pray for his friend's safety and it was that thought that occupied his mind as he made his way back home..

RockMan, Roll, Zero and others are copyrights of Capcom of Japan, Dear God X6 sucks.

Xavier, Zor and others are exclusive copyrights of Roll-Chan Productions..ALL YOUR XAVIER ARE BELONG TO US! 

No one pays me to write this bad, I do it all by myself =)

Please send all comments to zero_repliroid_hunter@yahoo.com

Zero: GAH! You've started saying that all your base crap too??

Of course Zero, hasn't everyone =P

Zero: ................

Xavier: That chapter sure as Hell took you long enough.

Me: Oh shut up, I was working on DoaR and my Co-Writer got busy.

Xavier: Suuuuuurreeeee. Just don't do it again!! *hits the author with a giant hammer*

Me: x-x;; Okay

Xavier: The fans have spoken!

var PUpage="76001072"; var PUprop="geocities"; yvSM=0;yvVP=0;var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 


End file.
